Amor de primavera
by madre de los dragones
Summary: pases y leean
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chicos! Les presento un nuevo fanfic llamado Amor de primavera. Tendrá dos capítulos. Posiblemente una continuación, todo depende de los comentarios. Necesito alguien que escriba de punto de vista de cassadra de esta historia. Si no están interesados, solo lean y disfruten.

Primero ofrezco una disculpa para fanáticos de la poesía, por modificado el poema.

El poema original:

_Trono de mi mihrab solitario, mi bien, mi amor, mi luna. _  
_Mi amiga más sincera, mi confidente, mi propia existencia, mi sultana, mi único amor. _  
_La más bella de las bellas ... _  
_Mi primavera, mi amada de cara alegre, mi luz del día, mi corazón, mi hoja risueña ... _  
_Mi flor, mi dulce, mi rosa, la única que no me turba en este mundo ... _  
_Mi Estambul, mi Caraman, la tierra de mi Anatolia _  
_Mi Badakhshan, mi Bagdad y mi Khorasan _  
_Mi mujer de hermosos cabellos, mi amada de ceja curvada, mi amada de ojos peligrosos ... _  
_Cantaré tus virtudes siempre _  
_Yo, el amante del corazón atormentado, Muhibbi con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas, yo soy feliz "._

Un agradecimiento a mi amigo Pokeshipping Fun2, por ayudarme con el título.


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene Fitzherbert / Flynn Rider siempre había presumido de su regreso de la muerte. Siendo alquimista siempre pensé que era imposible. Hasta que lo viví en carne propia. Esa noche estaba lista para pagar la duda con Zhan Tiri él tomaría mi alma y seria todo.

El capitán de la Guardia, el padre adoptivo de Cassandra siempre me culpo por haber envenenado su corazón. Ella me visitaba en la cárcel a veces. Nuestras conversaciones mas bien eran críticas. Quiera que abriera los ojos. Escribía de vez en cuando en código para que los guardias no me quitaran las cartas. Me dijo sobre su viaje con Rapunzel y sus amigos.

Meses después llego el rumor que Cassandra había traicionado a la princesa.

Su padre se desquitado conmigo me torturaba golpes, latigazos en otras cosas. Debí de haber muerto, pero seguía vivo. Me había resinado a vivir de esa forma. Un día Cassandra apareció ante mí. Ella se tenía amenazadora, su pelo era azul, su cuerpo tenía una armadura hecha con rocas negras. Con unas palabras que salieron de su boca, las celdas se hicieron polvo. Extendió su mano y yo la tome. Y nos fuimos de allí.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa. Vi con asombro como las rocas negras sucumbían ante los movimientos de sus manos. Las rocas que aprisionaba a mi padre se rompieron. Quedó libre, su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Corrí a un lado de mi padre.

¿Varian? —Dijo mi padre confundido.

Lo siento mucho padre. —Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mi padre iba a hablar, pero cuando vio a Cassandra quedó paralizado.

¿Niña que ha hecho? Esto esta mal. Esa cosa solo trae desgracias. Te quitara lo amas en este mundo. —Le dijo mi padre, mientras miraba la pierda con miedo.

No respondió Solo camino hacia la puerta. Quise seguirla, per mi padre me detuvo.

¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Esto no es un juego! —Gritó mi padre.

No hice caso a sus palabras. Seguí a Cassandra.

Sin importar las advertencias de mi padre. Me volví su leal y fiel sirviente, por amor y gratitud. Obedecía sus órdenes, sin cuestionar nada. Armas, inventos de guerra y otras cosas era lo que me pedía. Cassandra, siempre había sido un poco fría. Pero ahora parecía no tener corazón.

Una poderosa Tormenta se asomaba el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Nubes grises cubrieron todo el lugar.

Una lluvia bañaba de nuestros cuerpos. Miraba con horror lo que habíamos hecho hecho. Destrucción por todas las partes. Los reyes de corona, el rey del reino oscuro, el capitán de la Guardia con sus guardas, mi padre y todos tirados en el suelo inconscientes. "Mi papá tenía razón, esto está mal". —Pensé. Vi una oportunidad tomé a Cassie, por la espalda. Intente quitarle la pierda lunar, pero ella me dio un codazo para liberarse. Entonces Pascal, Rudiger y Búho la tomaron por sorpresa. Búho forcejeo con Cassie hasta quitarle la pierda.

Búho se fue volando con la pierda.

¡Eres un maldito gusano traidor! —Gritó ella.

¡Basta Cassandra, esto está mal! Mira lo que hicimos. No importa lo que digas sé que mi Cassie está adentro de ti. ¡Por favor mi dama vuelve! —Grite con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Ella iba a hablar.

Cuando vimos a Lady Caine atacar a Búho con el arma que yo he creado hecha con las rocas negras para obtener la pierda. Esa arma podría atravesar todo tipo de armadura, cortar lo sea, dejar una herida mortal.

Pude ver la cara de preocupación de Cassie, por Búho. Era su amigo y compañero. Mi Cassie había regresado.

Cassie se interpuso en el camino de Lady Caine. Comenzaron a pelear. Lady Caine lanzo el primer ataque con el arma. Cassandra se movió ligeramente esquivado el atacar, sacó su espada, y se puso gravemente en guardia. La lluvia fue difícil el combate. Pero en el mismo momento, los hermanos Stabbington, acompañados por Andrew, cayeron sobre Cassie palazos, patadas y empellones.

Entre en ira saqué mi espada y yo uní al combate. Lady Caine disfrutaba el espectáculo. Nunca le diera órdenes era su venganza.

Intente tomar a Lady Caine, por sorpresa. Pero ella se dio cuenta con un movimiento rápido esquivo el golpe de mi espada. Mi espada y el arma chocaba entre si en medio de nuestro combate.

El combate relativo, pues, algunos segundos todavía; por fin, agotado deje escapar la espada que un golpe rompió en dos trozos. Otro golpe que me hirió gravemente en el estómago, me derribó casi al mismo tiempo todo ensangrentado y casi desvanecido caí al suelo.

Cerré los ojos, sin querer y perdí la conciencia un momento. Cuando abrí súbitamente los ojos, ella ya estaba a mi lado.

¡Un médico! —Gritó Cassanda con desesperación. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos estaba de llorar. Ella me sostenía en sus brazos.

Negué con la cabeza. Pues, sabía que no había nada que hacer.

Nos miramos en silencio. Extiende mi mano y ella la tomo.

Siento haberte lastimado y arrastraste la oscuridad. Estamos equivocados, mira lo que hicimos. Hagamos lo correcto. ¿De acuerdo? —Suplique. Con mi otra mano saque de mi bolsillo un pedazo del collar hecho de Cassandrium que había hecho para ella.

Cassie quedo paralizada. Ambos recordamos lo que hizo. Para mostrarme que la chica, había conocido era una ilusión, rompió el Cassandrium mil pedazos enfrente de mí. Rompió mi corazón. Pero, aun, así me queda con ella. Algo me había dicho, que el corazón de Cassie había una guerra interna.

No hablas chico. —Me pidió ella. Mientras, la sangra no dejaba salir de mi cuerpo.

¿Recuerdas cuando mi padre nos castigó? —Pregunte.

Como olvidarlo. Tu primer invento. A ti te tuve trabajo duro y yo tuve que memorizar ese estúpido poema. —Respondió.

Me niego a pensar que la pierda lunar solo sirva para destrucción. Necesito a esa Cassandra que hace todo para proteger a los suyos. —Dije, mientras le daba el pedazo del collar hecho de Cassandrium. Hice un movimiento con mi mano. Aparecí una rosa de color azul en medio de mis dedos.

¿Tú eras el que deja las rosas azules en mi habitación? —Pregunto.

Asentí con la cabeza. Le di la rosa en sus manos.

Cassie solo guardo silencio.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sentí escalofríos. Sabía que el fin se acercaba. Era hora de pagar, por mis errores.

¿Mi señora, yo amas? —Pregunte.

No respondió Solo me miraba fijamente.

_\- "Trono de mi mihrab solitario, mi bien, mi amor, mi luna". - "Mi amigo más sincero, mi confidente, mi propia existencia, mi sultán, mi único amor". - "Él más bello de los bellos ..." - _  
_Mi primavera, mi amado de cara alegre, mi luz del día, mi corazón, mi hoja risueña ... _  
_Mi flor, mi dulce, mi rosa, el único que no me turba en este mundo ..._

Di un profundo suspiro. Sentí como mi alma separaba de mi cuerpo. El tiempo se detuvo. Mi cuerpo se volvió transparente y azul. Con asombro me vi al mismo entre los brazos de Cassie.

¿Varian? —Dijo Cassie, mientras sacudía mi cuerpo.

Ella rompió en llanto. Estrecho mi cuerpo en sus brazos como niño pequeño. Sus gritados de dolor retumbaban, por todos lados. Nunca la vi así. ¿Acaso yo significaba tanto para ella?

_\- "Mi Estambul, mi Caraman, la tierra de mi Anatolia" - "Mi Badakhshan, mi Bagdad y mi Khorasan" - "Mi hombre de hermosos cabellos, mi amado de ceja curvada, mi amado de ojos peligrosos" ... - "Cantaré tus virtudes siempre "-" Yo, la amante del corazón atormentada, Muhibbi con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas, yo soy feliz ". -_


End file.
